Infinite
|otheractor = *Mario Hassert *Patrick Borg |nickname = *The masked one *The ultimate mercenary *The masked clown |species = Jackal''Sonic Forces'' Episode Shadow |gender = Male |fur color = Black, white |skin color = |eye color = Blue (right eye), yellow (left eye) |attire = *Sharp black and silver gloves *Pointed black, white and silver metal hi-tops *Silver metal mask |alignment = Evil |affiliation = *Eggman Empire **Eggman Army **Jackal Squad |likes = *His squad *Earning bounties *Fear, pain, and suffering of others *Power |dislikes = *Sonic and his friends *Being insulted *Being defeated *Thought of as weak *Boredom |skills = *Enhanced strength *Enhanced agility *Enhanced durability *Virtual reality manipulation *Spatial manipulation *Shockwave manipulation *Energy beam emission *Gravity distortion *Object materialization *Self-replication *Size enhancement *Teleportation *Levitation *Energy ball projection *Leadership skills *Swordsmanship }} }} Infinite, formerly known as the "ultimate mercenary", is the secondary antagonist in Sonic Forces. He is an anthropomorphic jackal, and the former captain of the Jackal Squad mercenary group. During a raid, Infinite was hired by Dr. Eggman to become the leader of the Eggman Army, only for him and his squad to fall at the hands of Shadow the Hedgehog while protecting one of Eggman's facilities. Ashamed of his loss, Infinite decided to obtain the power of the Phantom Ruby not only as a means of becoming stronger, but also to abandon his "weak" past self. With his newfound power, Infinite aided Eggman by helping him expand the Eggman Empire to its largest size to date after defeating Sonic the Hedgehog. Near the end of the war with the Resistance though, Infinite would engage Sonic and the Avatar on multiple occasions until he was defeated during the decisive battle for the planet. Appearance Infinite is an anthropomorphic jackal with black fur. He has white long and stiff dreadlocks, a white collar of some kind, and white stripes on his back that resemble a ribcage. He also has a bushy tail with a white tip, and wears black gloves with silver streaks on the back, covering his sharp fingers. He also has pointed, metal black hi-tops, with his personal infinity symbol engraved on red soles. His right eye is colored blue, though he has a scar across it, and his left eye is yellow. He also has a medium-long white muzzle with cheek tuffs, a black nose, and noticeable fangs. After abandoning his old identity, Infinite began wearing a silver-colored mask with large ears with white and black circular patterns on the inside, with the right ear being black with white circular patterns and the left being white with black circular patterns. While his left eye is visible through a red visor, his right eye is covered by a black lightning bolt-shaped piece, similar to an eyepatch, that is connected to his mask's right ear, which glows red when he uses his power. Infinite possesses the finalized version of the Phantom Ruby prototype that is fused to his chest. When Infinite channels the power of the gemstone, he can surround himself in a red aura, with red, glitch-like pixel particles scattered throughout his body. History Past Infinite was once the captain of the Jackal Squad, a band of mercenary thieves raiding others for a profit. In time, he gained a public reputation as the "ultimate mercenary".Sonic Team (November 7, 2017). Sonic Forces (Episode Shadow). Nintendo Switch. Area/Level: Eggman's Facility. "Infinite: You. You destroyed my squad. I'll show you why they call me the ultimate mercenary!" One day, the ultimate mercenary led his squad on a raid of Dr. Eggman's base in the Arsenal Pyramid while the scientist was studying the Phantom Ruby in an attempt to steal his devices for a hefty bounty. Using the Phantom Ruby, Eggman created an army of Egg Pawn replicas to fend off the Jackal Squad. Slipping past the Egg Pawns, the ultimate mercenary ordered his squad to handle the robots while he moved in to kill Eggman with his sword. However, the ultimate mercenary accidentally struck the Phantom Ruby instead, causing it to show him an illusion of what he desired the most: a desolate, destroyed world. Using this to push the ultimate mercenary aside, Eggman, who also saw the vision, took a liking to him and offered to make him the leader of his Eggman Army so they could accomplish their goals together. Realizing he had grown bored of the world as it was, the ultimate mercenary took Eggman's offer in spite of his squad's protest.Sonic Forces: Rise of Infinite, "Rise of Infinite" Some time later, the ultimate mercenary and the Jackal Squad got assigned by Eggman to guard his facility in Mystic Jungle. When Shadow the Hedgehog came to raid and destroy the facility however, the Jackal Squad got annihilated by the black hedgehog.Sonic Team (November 7, 2017). Sonic Forces (Episode Shadow). Nintendo Switch. Area/Level: Eggman's Facility. "Dr. Eggman: Rrrrrgh! I went to great pains to get the best mercenaries around and he STILL totally wrecked the Defense Squad! SHADDDOOWWRRRGH!"Sonic Team (November 7, 2017). Sonic Forces (Episode Shadow). Nintendo Switch. Area/Level: Eggman's Facility. "Dr. Eggman: We've got an intruder! Shadow has entered the facility! Defense Squad Jackal has already been completely annihilated! All available troops, intercept that blasted hedgehog by any means necessary!" Berated by Eggman for his squad's incompetence at protecting the facility, the ultimate mercenary caught up to Shadow and tried to ambush him as payback for what he did to his squad. However, the ultimate mercenary was caught off-guard by Shadow's Chaos Control-abilities and ended up being soundly subdued by the brooding hedgehog. As he took his leave, Shadow called the captain "worthless". As he recovered, the ultimate mercenary realized, much to his horror, that he was afraid. The jackal then proceeded to throw a tantrum over how weak he was.Sonic Team (November 7, 2017). Sonic Forces (Episode Shadow). Nintendo Switch. Area/Level: Eggman's Facility. "Infinite: I... I'm shaking... Me!? Me... Afraid!? Urgh. Pathetic!? Me... He's calling ME weak!? No! I am not weak! I'm... I'm not. I'm not weak! I AM NOT WEEEEAAAAAAK! URRRAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Bitter about his defeat, the ultimate mercenary cast aside his old identity, going as far as to wear a mask to hide his face, in order to become stronger. He then obtained Eggman's finalized Phantom Ruby prototype, which granted him virtually limitless power.Sonic Team (November 7, 2017). Sonic Forces (Episode Shadow). Nintendo Switch. Sega. "Infinite: That day, I gave up my own unsightly face. And I let go of the old me, the one that was so weak, so that I could become stronger. And then, at last... I obtained the power. The power to make all yield to my will. I... was... REBORN!" Following a number of experiments in the innermost area of the Eggman Empire Fortress,Sonic Team (November 7, 2017). Sonic Forces. Nintendo Switch. Area/Level: Final Judgement. "Tails: So this is where Eggman built Infinite. / Amy: It's so sad. What a lonely place to be brought into the world." Eggman managed to fuse the ultimate mercenary with the Phantom Ruby prototype, creating the weapon he needed to defeat Sonic and conquer the world with.Sonic Team (November 7, 2017). Sonic Forces (Episode Shadow). Nintendo Switch. Sega. "Dr. Eggman: Sonic. How I hate him. And all of that loathing has been focused into this invincible instrument of destruction. Every defeat. Every humiliation at the Hedgehog's hands will be returned a thousandfold by my unstoppable creation. This is my dream come true. With this invention, I can expand the Eggman Empire across the globe, and conquer the world!" Reborn, the mercenary renamed himself "Infinite" and became Eggman's right-hand man in his conquest. Shortly after obtaining his powers, Infinite was dispatched by Eggman to deal with E-123 Omega, who had proceeded to slaughter a whole lot of Eggman's henchmen on his way through Eggman's base. Confronting Omega, Infinite effortlessly defeated the robot with his new abilities.Sonic Forces: Looming Shadow, "Looming Shadow" Shadow soon after showed up at the facility to find Omega, and Infinite welcomed Shadow to their awaited reunion. When Shadow revealed that he did not remember Infinite however, Infinite proceeded undaunted to tell Shadow his backstory and what he had been up to since their first meeting a couple of months back. Once he was done, Infinite attempted to crush Shadow by trapping him in a virtual reality. Although Shadow broke free, Infinite was nonetheless impressed by the power he now possessed. After then hinting at his agenda to defeat Sonic, the facility he and Shadow were in began to collapse. Infinite, however, made his escape while cackling wildly. ''Sonic Forces'' In Sonic Forces, about a month after Infinite's last meeting with Shadow, Eggman launched an attack on the City. When Sonic showed up to stop it, Infinite appeared to fight him, alongside replicas of Shadow, Zavok, Metal Sonic and Chaos that he had created. Overwhelming Sonic with his power and replicas, Infinite defeated and captured Sonic.''Sonic Forces'' English instruction manual''Sonic Forces'' English instruction manual After imprisoning Sonic onboard the Death Egg, Infinite and Eggman went on with their conquest unrivalled. With Infinite's power and his replicas, the doctor was able to conquer over 99% of the planet, resulting in the Eggman Army controlling that much of the world. In the meantime, Infinite worked alongside his replicas to instill fear into the subjugated population. media:SFscan 15.jpg However, a rag-tag Resistance founded by Sonic's friends was soon formed to continued the fight for freedom, though they proved to be of little threat to Infinite. A few months after defeating Sonic, Infinite wiped out a Resistance squad in the City, before turning his attention to the sole survivor, the Avatar, who cowered in fear. Mocking and taunting them, Infinite allowed the Avatar to flee with their life, only so he could relish in their terrified screams. Six months after defeating Sonic, Infinite went to the Spaceport, but did not get involved in the Resistance's infiltration there. Some time later, Infinite went to the Mystic Jungle to pick up Eggman's remaining Phantom Ruby prototypes so they could be disposed of before they could be used against Eggman. While there, Infinite met Silver the Hedgehog, whom he decided to crush to send a message to the Resistance. Although Infinite easily defeated Silver, he did make Infinite drop a Phantom Ruby prototype without noticing it. Before Infinite could finish Silver however, Sonic, who had been broken out of prison, showed up and interrupted him. Intrigued by Sonic's arrival, Infinite attempted to rattle him, only to get brushed off by Sonic, who tried getting the secret to his power from him. Infinite refused, however, and knocked Sonic away to deal with him. Although Sonic put up a better fight than before, Infinite still beat him. Seeing Sonic as no threat to him, Infinite left. Meeting Eggman in Green Hill, Infinite destroyed what was thought to be the last Phantom Ruby prototype. During their subsequent talk, Infinite revealed to Eggman that he let Sonic go after their last battle. While Eggman was greatly concerned over this, Infinite dismissed his worry. After then ignorng some sounds, Infinite asked Eggman if their plan to wipe out the Resistance went on a usual, which Eggman confirmed, and the two briefly relished at the thought of their victory before Infinite took his leave. When the Resistance attacked Metropolis, Infinite showed up, and, on Eggman's orders, unleashed his Phantom Ruby prototype's power. Creating gravity shifts and giant monstrous versions of himself, Infinite cast the Resistance into chaos, resulting in the Resistance suffering huge casualties before withdrawing. Watching the anarchy, Infinite wondered aloud if the world would send him a challenge, just as the Avatar from all those months ago, now a Resistance rookie, approached him, though Infinite did not recognize them. Sensing their fear, Infinite tried to intimidate them. However, when the Avatar chose to stand their ground, Infinite fought them. After a bit of fighting however, Infinite recognized the Avatar. He proceeded to summon cannons to finish them off, but, because the Avatar wielded the Phantom Ruby prototype Infinite dropped earlier, they were immune to his attack. Though at first shocked, Infinite dismissed them upon defeating the Avatar and departed, stating that only two days remained before the Resistance was wiped out. After the Resistance destroyed the Phantom Rubies' primary power source onboard the Death Egg (thus leaving the Eggman Empire with only their backup reactor underneath the Eggman Empire Fortress), an infuriated Eggman had him, Orbot, Cubot and a reluctant Infinite retreat to Metropolis. When the Resistance attacked the city again however, Infinite appeared before Eggman when Sonic and Tails came to capture the doctor. On Eggman's orders, Infinite opened a portal into Null Space, which sucked both Sonic and the Avatar into it, seemingly trapping them forever. However, while Infinite and Eggman were losing Metroplis to the Resistance, Sonic and the Avatar showed up before them again, having just escaped Null Space. While Infinite was only slightly displeased about this, a furious Eggman had them withdraw to the Eggman Empire Fortress. When the Resistance Army stormed the Eggman Empire Fortress, Infinite confronted them with an army of his replicas while the rest of Eggman's forces backed him up. Fighting through, Sonic and the core members of the Resistance faced him. Infinite, however, easily blasted them back and got ready to finish them off, only to get caught off-guard by a fully repaired and vengeful E-123 Omega. Growing irritated by the opposition, Infinite initiated Eggman's endgame: using his Phantom Ruby prototype, Infinite created a virtual sun that he planned to drop on the Resistance, which would destroy them. As Infinite was about to drop his sun however, it suddenly got canceled out by the Avatar and the Phantom Ruby prototype they were in possession of. Weakened from creating his sun, Infinite withdrew to the center of the fortress, although Sonic soon caught up to him. Confident that he could still beat Sonic, even in his weakened state, Infinite engaged Sonic in battle until his Phantom Ruby was fully recharged. At he got ready to finish Sonic though, he was interrupted by the Avatar, who joined forces with Sonic. Working together, the Avatar and Sonic finally defeated Infinite. As Infinite was struggling to comprehend his defeat, Sonic told Infinite that it was heart, soul, and friendship that beat him. Unable to control his powers anymore, Infinite faded away as his Phantom Ruby prototype was pulled towards the reactor, all while protesting that he could still fight. Personality Before fusing with the Phantom Ruby prototype, Infinite was a violent, ruthless and vicious gun-for-hire whose main interest as a mercenary was to earn bounties. Openly encouraging his subordinates to go for the kill, he had no qualms about taking a life. Beneath this facade however, he harbored darker desires for anarchy: when he struck the Phantom Ruby, it caused it to reveal his deepest desires in the form of a desolate, war-torn world. Implied to greatly dislike stagnation and the current world, he admittedly joined the Eggman Empire because he had grown tired and bored of the world, and desired to change it, evidently for the worse, just to provide some amusement. Even before acquiring the Phantom Ruby prototype, Infinite was an arrogant individual. He took pride in his title as the "ultimate mercenary" and believed himself to be a powerful foe, seeing as he denied being weak after getting trashed by Shadow the Hedgehog. He was evidently also nearly fearless; before his encounter with Shadow, he had apparently never experienced fear himself. Even when being on the receiving end of Dr. Eggman's fury, he found the doctor to be little more than an annoyance.Sonic Team (November 7, 2017). Sonic Forces (Episode Shadow). Nintendo Switch. Area/Level: Eggman's Facility. "Dr. Eggman: Hey, you! I know you can hear me! You're the captain of Squad Jackal, aren't you?! Your squad was useless! Go clean up their mess already! / Infinite: Yeah, yeah, I got it..." It was first after standing face-to-face with Shadow, a being who was able to trump his speed and strength, that Infinite found himself so shocked that he was trembling in fear. Prior to becoming Infinite, he also had at least some degree of care for his subordinates in the Jackal Squad, as he angrily confronted Shadow over the destruction of the Jackal Squad before fighting him. Prior to gaining the prototype, Infinite was also very loud, boisterous and rough, and used very gruff and informal speech owing to his mercenary background. After casting his old self aside, Infinite picked up a person that greatly amplified his dark traits, becoming a much darker and more lethal figure as a result. He also gained a far colder, subdued, menacing, and outwardly composed demeanor, with his speech being more eloquent, formal, and theatrical. After obtaining unrivaled power in the form of the Phantom Ruby prototype as well, Infinite believed himself to be unbeatable, causing his confidence and arrogance to grow to astronomical heights. Though his confidence was not without validity, his hubris proved to be so great that he would at times leave his enemies behind rather than kill then, believing fully that they were no threat to him. He would also often express a strong sense of superiority when speaking, all while showing no respect for others than himself, although people like Shadow would note that he had a "big mouth". Even in battle, Infinite would remain extremely collected, aloof and confident with a cynical, nonchalant demeanor; when he faced Sonic the Hedgehog for the first time, he barely spared his enemy a thought even as they engaged in direct combat. Fittingly, Infinite would also mock those who found strength in others. He is, however, able to acknowledge attributes to his opponents he deemed commendable, as he acknowledged before attacking Omega that the latter was "spirited" and during his rematch with Sonic, he begrudgingly acknowledged that Sonic had improved since their last time. Following his change of identity, Infinite became endlessly cruel and extremely sadistic. He took great pleasure in causing pain and torment for others. He also relished in how the world's population was afraid of him and had a twisted need to see others fear him, expressing that feeling like fear, anxiety and doubt were "delicious" to him. He even willingly let the Avatar run unharmed from their battle, just so he could relish in their terrified screams. He also proved to have a dry, yet dark sense of humor. Unlike Dr. Eggman, who would reveal his plans and motives while gloating to his enemies, Infinite chose never to reveal anything vital about himself when confronting his enemies, making him mysterious and enigmatic; when Sonic tried getting information about his power from him in Mystic Jungle, Infinite ignored all of Sonic's attempts to provoke a response from him and instead tried to eliminate him. After gaining the Phantom Ruby's power, Infinite grew very unconcerned with opposition, seeing military organizations like the Resistance as little more than "rabble" or insects to be crush by him. On some level however, Infinite desired a challenge, as he would wonder if the world had any real challenges left for him after crushing Operation Big Wave. Regardless, Infinite desired above all else to make sure everyone yielded to him, as he noted that "all will submit" when plotting to help Eggman dominate the world. To this end, he was willing to burn the whole world to the ground with his power. Infinite's most notable character trait, however, was his inferiority complex, especially regarding any perceived weakness he might have. This was most especially apparent when he fought Shadow and was easily beaten by him. After Shadow bluntly told him he was worthless and told him to not show his "pathetic face" to him ever again, Infinite proceeded to rage about how he was not weak before ultimately subjecting himself to being fused with the Phantom Ruby prototype, and completely discarding any trace of his old identity, to the point where he refused to show his own face. Indeed, when reencountering Shadow after the procedure, he acknowledged from Shadow's lack of memory of him that this meant his old self had been "too pathetic to remember." Other indications of this trait were shown where he expressed disgust at Eggman calling a retreat, viewing it as a tacit admission to weakness. Even after his defeat, Infinite tries to insist that he can fight on, even as he is pulled from the battlefield. This inferiority complex is implied to have developed into a mad obsession with strength. When Shadow runs through a Phantom Ruby-made Green Hill, Infinite's thoughts are echoed through a false Omega, constantly repeating that he was not weak, almost like a paranoid reassurance, showing Infinite as a perhaps insecure individual. Owing to his obsession with strength, Infinite also demonstrated a Darwinian view of life, which is especially evident with his fight against the Avatar at Metropolis, where he declared that the weak ultimately exist solely to be vanquished by the strong, and later his admission that he underestimated how desperately the feeble will cling to life when the Avatar managed to hold their own against him. Oddly, despite valuing the Jackal Squad enough to attempt to attack Shadow as revenge for the latter wiping the unit out, he indicated during his final battle with both Sonic and the Avatar that friendships are a "fleeting illusion", and that one can only rely with certainty on themselves.Sonic Team (November 7, 2017). Sonic Forces (Episode Shadow). Nintendo Switch. Area/Level: Eggman Empire Fortress: Vs. Infinite. "Infinite: Friends are nothing but a fleeting illusion. You can count on nobody but yourself! / Sonic the Hedgehog: Your mask can't hide how sad and lonely you are! That Phantom Ruby virtual reality of yours is the real illusion!" Whether this implied that he blamed his valuing the Jackal Squad for losing to Shadow is unclear. In addition, both Sonic and Amy noted that Infinite's existence was ultimately sad and lonely.Sonic Team (November 7, 2017). Sonic Forces (Episode Shadow). Nintendo Switch. Area/Level: Eggman Empire Fortress: Final Judgment "Miles "Tails" Prower: So this is where Eggman built Infinite. / Amy Rose: It's so sad. What a lonely place to be brought into the world." Powers and abilities Before obtaining the finalized Phantom Ruby prototype, Infinite was apparently a strong fighter in his own right, his skills having earned him the title as the "ultimate mercenary". However, he was nowhere near as powerful as the likes of Shadow the Hedgehog. After being fused with the Phantom Ruby prototype however, Infinite gained powers superior to those of the Master Emerald's (which is the most powerful relic in the world). In his own words, Infinite had acquired "unrivalled" power and the "ultimate strength" through his gemstone.Sonic Team (November 7, 2017). Sonic Forces (Episode Shadow). Nintendo Switch. Area/Level: World Map. "Infinite: Hahah. The world's most powerful robot is no more a challenge than Crabmeat As I suspected, this power is without peer, It's the ultimate strength."Sonic Team (November 7, 2017). Sonic Forces (Episode Shadow). Nintendo Switch. Area/Level: World Map. "Infinite: Hahah... Oh, this power, before we've even tuned it! Just as I thought. It is unrivaled!" Infinite's newfound strength proved so great that he was able to effortlessly defeat figures like E-123 Omega and Silver the Hedgehog, and ultimately best even Sonic the Hedgehog twice. He was even able to single-handedly overwhelm the entire Resistance army during Operation Big Wave. His power was such that not even the Miles Electric was able to give an accurate reading of his capabilities. On his own, Infinite was shown to be fairly fast and agile in his movements, being capable of high-speed leaps and lunges across several metes, although his speed was easily outclassed by Shadow's Chaos Control abilities. He has also demonstrated above-average durability by taking a sound beating from Shadow and then getting back up. He was also skilled at swordplay. After Infinite's fusion with the finalized Phantom Ruby prototype, he acquired the ability to generate, destroy and/or manipulate virtual realities. The virtual realities in question are said to be illusions, which Infinite was able to generate by taking control of one's visual and depth perception to feed false information into the brain. The effects of these virtual realities are potent enough to be capable of causing any illusory injury or effect to affect the victim's physical body; for example, by making an illusion of him flying, he was able to make his real body fly, and by making an illusion of him firing a laser, he was able to injure people with it. Having no limitations to the illusions he could create, Infinite had, within the influence of his Phantom Ruby, unlimited abilities. Within his Ruby's virtual realities, Infinite was able to make himself faster and stronger than even Sonic. His speed was so great that he was able to easily dodge one of Sonic's attacks even when he was boosting at point-blank range, and move several meters almost instantaneously. Similarly, his strength became potent enough to knock away someone of Sonic's size with enough force to crack a concrete arch upon impact. He also used his Ruby to give himself the power of flight and levitation, deadly energy beam emission, energy ball projection, self-replication, size enhancement, shockwave manipulation, gravity distortion, object materialization and teleportation. He was even able to manifest giant monsters in his likeness, trap beings in virtual realities, create a whole sun that moved according to his will, and mimic the special techniques of others, such as Metal Sonic's exclusive V. Maximum Overdrive Attack. In battle though, Infinite primarily used his Phantom Ruby to generate crimson cubes that he could skillfully and willingly move around. If an opponent got struck by these cubes, they would be sent into a virtual reality where they were assailed by objects manifested by his Ruby's power. He could generate a large numbers of these cubes and arrange them into a variety of different shapes and forms. Infinite could also use his Ruby's power to create virtual reality projections that cause his victims to falsely perceive the presence of other characters. These projections are described by Shadow as having "mass and form, but no heart or soul". These projections, so long as Infinite desired, could also carry the memories, powers, and personalities of the originals. Accordingly, Infinite could create an unlimited number of them. He could also alter them to make them stronger than the originals, such as making a Metal Sonic replica bigger and granting him the ability to use electrified versions of his energy cubes as well as materialize objects to use as a shield. Using the Phantom Ruby's power, Infinite was also capable of limited spatial manipulation, allowing him to create Null Spaces, which are seemingly inescapable voids in space-time where absolutely nothing exists. When opening portals into Null Spaces, Infinite could reinforce such portals to expand and suck everything nearby into them. Weapons During his time as the leader of the Jackal Squad, Infinite possessed a red sword. This sword was evidently very sharp, being able to cut through robots with ease. Weaknesses While Infinite's illusions are formidable, they can be neutralized by someone who has a Phantom Ruby prototype as well. Likewise, his Phantom Ruby prototype's illusions only work if the target is within the Ruby's field of effect. Also, his Phantom Ruby prototype requires a tremendous amount of energy to function. Should its energy supply be cut off, the Phantom Ruby prototype would be rendered inert. Another weakness of Infinite's is his extreme sense of confidence and constant need to satisfy his sadism. When Infinite destroyed the Avatar's squad, he willingly let them run away unharmed as he enjoyed the sounds of their screams. Later, when he had Sonic at his mercy a second time, rather than finishing him there and then, he just left, seeing Sonic as something he need not bother himself with. Both these actions proved to be Infinite's downfall when Sonic and the Avatar later ended up beating him together. Relationships Shadow the Hedgehog Arguably the person who had the most impact on Infinite was Shadow the Hedgehog. After his squad was destroyed by the brooding hedgehog during an attack on Eggman's Facility, Infinite, furious, attempted to attack him, only to be effortlessly defeated. Before he left, Shadow made his disgust clear, and demanded never to see his "pathetic face" again. Infuriated that he had been humiliated, the mercenary took Shadow's words to heart, and went on to discard all remnants of his old life, becoming the entity known as Infinite. Much later, Infinite once again encountered Shadow, having defeated Omega, and was ecstatic, though Shadow failed to remember him. Infinite's reaction to this was to cast Shadow into a false interpretation of Green Hill, where Shadow would be falsely contacted by an Omega who at first, seemed to be perfectly normal, but as time progressed, soon devolved into incessantly repeating that he was not weak. Infinite later uses a false Shadow to help instill fear into the Resistance during Eggman's reign. It is implied that Infinite was afraid of Shadow before he took his current identity, visibly trembling as the hedgehog criticized him. Interestingly, after his transformation, Infinite seemed to pick up several of Shadow's personality traits, such as not finishing off opponents he deemed "too weak". Sonic the Hedgehog Infinite's first meeting with Sonic the Hedgehog had him beating the blue hedgehog effortlessly. This ultimately had Infinite's ego receiving a massive boost. When meeting Sonic for the first time since he defeated him at Mystic Jungle, Infinite proceeded to sense a smell from Sonic and assumed the smell was the fear of encountering him due to last time, though Sonic corrected him and explained the smell was actually sweat due to Sonic having ran all the way there, and also smugly explained that Infinite had not left an impression on him at all. After beating Sonic for the second time, he proceeded to spare him, solely because he deemed him not worth killing. However, he did express shock that Sonic held his own for longer than he expected, due to his data indicating he would not be a challenge from last time. Him sparing Sonic would ultimately prove to be Infinite's downfall, as not only did Sonic inspire the Avatar to fight against him, but both Sonic and the Avatar proceeded to bring him down for the count. Similar to Erazor Djinn, Infinite also derogatorily referred to Sonic as a "filthy sewer rat". Avatar Infinite had a personal connection with the Avatar, as he was responsible for slaughtering their friends during one of his raids during the six months between Sonic's defeat at his hands and the Avatar's joining of the Resistance, with Infinite ultimately sparing them simply to satiate his sadistic desire to watch them flee in terror. They later re-encountered each other at Metropolis, with Infinite trying to intimidate the Avatar, although they, due to Sonic's words of encouragement, ultimately chose to fight Infinite instead of giving in to fear. Infinite then tried to finish them off after remembering who they were, although due to Avatar's possession of a Phantom Ruby prototype, they managed to evade the attack, leaving Infinite shocked before ultimately dismissing the matter and leaving them be. Ultimately, the Avatar, alongside Sonic, ended up bringing him down for the count. Dr. Eggman When Infinite and his squad raided Dr. Eggman's base for tech to sell, the doctor's army overwhelmed them. Also, the Phantom Ruby allowed Eggman to get the upper hand against Infinite. Impressed by the jackal, Eggman offered him a place in the Eggman Empire. Infinite, having grown bored with his life, agreed to his proposition. However, he did express some annoyance with the Doctor, especially when the latter scolded him, as evidenced by his grudging reply to Eggman's order to confront Shadow (which he was about to do anyway due to Shadow wiping out his squad). Infinite was later a willing subject in the Phantom Ruby prototype experiments, and had the final version merged with his very being. Following Eggman's domination of the Earth, Infinite would continue to prove loyal to the doctor, serving as his right-hand man and enforcer, though he did not hesitate to voice his displeasure with some of Eggman's choices. He also openly acknowledged himself as the better of the two, giving him somewhat more of an equal footing with the doctor than most. Interestingly, Infinite is one of the only powerful entities that Eggman aligned himself with who did not end up betraying him. Jackal Squad It would seem that Infinite was close to his former squadmates in the Jackal Squad, as he was furious when Shadow destroyed them. Likewise, the rest of the squad seemed to place a lot of faith and trust in Infinite, believing that they could survive on their own, though ultimately, Infinite's desire to end his boredom proved more important to him than the interests of his teammates. Silver the Hedgehog Infinite briefly encountered Silver the Hedgehog at Mystic Jungle. He admitted that killing Silver was not part of his agenda, but he was more than happy to do so due to his belief that it would keep "the rabble" in line to demonstrate that hope is not worth holding on to. However, Silver was unshaken by his claims before fighting him. He ended up being defeated easily by Infinite, and would have been killed had Sonic not interfered. Ironically, Silver, during this battle, ended up sowing the seeds for Infinite's ultimate defeat, as well as the failure of Eggman's plan to use an artificial sun to destroy the Resistance, as during their battle, one of Silver's blows caused one of Infinite's Phantom Ruby prototypes to be discarded, with Infinite not noticing this. Allies *Jackal Squad *Dr. Eggman *Orbot *Cubot *Replicas Enemies *Team Sonic **Sonic the Hedgehog **Miles "Tails" Prower **Knuckles the Echidna *Classic Sonic *Avatar *Amy Rose *Silver the Hedgehog *Team Chaotix **Vector the Crocodile **Espio the Chameleon **Charmy Bee *Team Dark **Shadow the Hedgehog **Rouge the Bat **E-123 Omega Quotes Theme songs *"Infinite" - Tyler Smyth and Andy Bane Trivia *Infinite's real name from before becoming Infinite is unknown. Fans have called him "Zero" based on his concept name or "Jackal" because of his species. *Infinite is the second Sonic video game character to be depicted with heterochromia, with the first being the Commander. *Infinite has a brief cameo in the "Come Join the Eggman Empire" propaganda video nearing the end, where he emerges from behind the Egg Pawns when the narrator claims that the possibilities for those under his Empire are "infinite", acting as a subtle pun as well as a foreshadowing. *Infinite is the most frequently fought boss in Sonic Forces, fought a total of three times over the course of the game. *Infinite is the second villain which disparagingly refers to Sonic as a rat with Sonic correcting him regarding his actual species. The first is Erazor Djinn. *Concept artwork for the stage Null Space implied that Infinite would have been encountered in the level to some capacity. References }} Category:Canines Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Sonic Forces